Quidditch Showers
by nightsummer
Summary: Harry and Draco are friends who secretly like each other. Explicit content/threesome, but with plenty of fluff between our two favorite lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Alright people I'm telling you right now that this is SLASH so if you don't like it then don't read it and if for some reason you read it anyway then don't leave me a review saying its gross because I warned you that it was slash and told you not to read it if you don't like slash, k? k. I know this warning wasn't here before but then I got a review saying this story is gross, which I understand because I used to think it was gross too (but then I realized that slash is addicting), and I realized I should put a warning up or something. Even though my summary has one. Whatever. Here's the story.

Quidditch Showers

Harry shut his locker and turned to see Ron grinning at him. He grinned back

"Nice game Harry! We kicked Slytherin's arse!"

"I know, Draco's not gonna talk to us for ages." Harry's grin widened.

He and his Slytherin rival had finally became friends when Draco was forced to stay at Grimmauld Place with Harry and his friends for safe refuge over the summer. His father had decided that he and Voldemort no longer had the same goal and caught on to the fact that he was an insane madman who wanted to take over the world. Draco had held this opinion since he was a little boy so he had no problem with this. What he did have a problem with was staying for an entire summer with the Boy-Who-Wont-Die.

After over a month of a tense, hostile atmosphere, the teens called a truce and then realized they had more in common than they thought. Hermione, Ron, and Harry became slow friends with Draco, and Draco and Harry became very close after Draco found out that the boy's family had neglected him and not pampered him for the first 11 years of his life as he had thought.

Blaise and Pansy came over for a visit once too, and their fathers had come to the same decision, although they refused to go into hiding like Draco's father had. After all, they hadn't been Voldemort's right hand man for years, and they weren't in as much danger. Hermione and Blaise hit it off right away and had been going out since the beginning of the year, and though Ron and Pansy were to shy to admit it, there was a blooming attraction there too.

With their friends so preoccupied with each other, although not by any means ignoring them, Draco and Harry spent a lot of time alone together. Two months into the school year, the two found out they were bi, and immediately told their friends who supported them fully. Sexuality wasn't as big of an issue in the wizarding world anyway. No one had yet caught the eye of the two most powerful and hottest boys in school yet though, according to them. Now, four months into the school year, Harry and Draco were having a friendly competition to see who could catch the snitch more times that year. So far it was 2-3 with Harry in the lead. Harry couldn't wait to rub it in Draco's face.

"Well mate I gotta go meet Pansy by the library. She insists on me studying for at least an hour for that Potions test" Ron made a face, then clapped Harry on the shoulder. "See you later?"

Harry nodded and went to the showers. "See ya. And try to get some actually studying in, mate. Don't spend too much time staring."

"At what?"

"Pansy." Harry replied with a snicker. Turning on the shower so Ron wouldn't have time to tell him off. He heard the locker room door shut and sighed. Alone at last. He let the steam fill the large shower room. This year they were sharing the showers with Slytherin's Quidditch team, but Harry preferred to take his showers alone. Curiously, Draco hadn't even come in yet, but the rest of both teams had left already. There weren't that many problems with the two houses this year since their main leaders had become best friends with each other. Dumbledore couldn't be happier with the amount of house unity this year.

He grabbed his shampoo and was about to lather up when he heard the door open and shut. Curious, he peeked out of the shower to see Draco getting ready for his shower.

"Hey Malfoy!"

Draco jumped, then spun around to see Harry's head poking around the corner. He smirked. "Hey Potter. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just celebrating my victory." He said with a smirk to rival Draco's.

"You wait Potter. I'm gonna get you next match."

"Yeah yeah that's what they always say."

Draco smiled at their teasing and stepped into the shower. He couldn't help but notice how good Harry looked with soap in his black hair and his naked body shining with steam and hot water. The boy had definitely become better looking over the summer. He was just the right amount of muscles with a deep tan. And his eyes…with his eyes magically corrected, Harry didn't wear glasses anymore, and his emerald green eyes shone. He jerked out of his trance when Harry turned around and tossed him the shampoo. He caught it with his Quidditch reflexes and said thanks.

Secretly the reason why he wasn't dating was because he had developed a crush on his best friend. Turning around he massaged his head with the shampoo Harry always let him borrow down in the showers. He loved the smell, it reminded him of Harry. He didn't want to tell Harry of his feeling because although they were friends and not enemies anymore, and he knew Harry was bi, he didn't want Harry to reject him and thus ruin their friendship. So he pushed his thoughts of Harry to the back of his mind and continued to shower in a comfortable silence with Harry. What he didn't notice was Harry turning around under his own shower nozzle.

Harry turned to look at Draco showering with his back to him. He had harbored a secret crush on his best friend since a month after they became friends. He had never seen anyone as hot as Draco, with his no longer pale skin. He had gotten a light tan over the summer, after one horrible ordeal which involved Draco staying in bed red as a lobster for a week from not wearing suntan lotion when they went swimming. Of course Draco was still slightly pale but it looked good with his silver blond hair that he no longer wore slicked back. It was cut short with long bangs, much like Harry's was. It wasn't too short and not too long, just reaching past his ears. Harry's favorite part of Draco wasn't, surprisingly, his lean, muscled body, but his silver-blue eyes. He had gotten lost in them on more than one occasion. He could never tell Draco how he felt though. It would ruin their friendship.

The two boys finished their showers and grabbed their Quidditch bags, got dressed, and went up to dinner at the Great Hall.

That night Harry collapsed into bed, thoughts of Draco whirling in his head. _Shit_ Harry thought as he realized he was getting a slight erection. But the thoughts of Draco in the shower wouldn't go away, and he found himself with a growing problem. He gave up and slid his hands into his black boxers to run his hand up and down his shaft. He moaned quietly and then placed a quick _Silencio _on the curtains of his four-poster bed. Reaching his other hand down to join the other one, he played with his balls with one hand while rubbing his painfully hard cock with the other. He began pumping slowly, and then pumped harder and faster as he imagined Draco's pink, soft lips and long legs. He came with a loud groan when he imagined Draco's silver eyes looking up at him from between his legs with his mouth on Harry's erection. Sighing, Harry cast a cleaning charm and rolled over, falling asleep almost immediately. He didn't know that down in the Slytherin dorms a boy with those exact eyes was wanking to the thought of a certain green-eyed boy.

**A/N **Ok so this is a oneshot right now but if people liked it I might do another chapter or two where Harry and Draco actually get together and maybe a sex scene if people want it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Well it seems that people liked Quidditch Showers enough to want more, so here's another chapter. I decided to put one chapter with them getting together and a third and final chapter with the D/H action! So I had a request for bottom!Harry and top!Draco so that's what I will be doing since I don't care either way that much, but if people want it maybe I will just do both, as in Harry and Draco will both get their chances to top and bottom. Just let me know in a hint hint review! They always make me write faster anyways since getting reviews makes me motivated and happy! Okay okay enough with the talking, on with the story!

Saturday morning, the day after the Quidditch match with Slytherin, dawned sunny and bright. Harry woke up around 11 and hurried to get to the Great Hall before they stopped serving breakfast at 11:30. He entered the Great Hall just as Draco was leaving.

"Morning Draco." He yawned

Amused, Draco replied with, "Hey sleepyhead. Mind if I join you? I already ate but I'm guessing you could use the company." He gestured to the door where Ron and Pansy and Hermione and Blaise were walking in together. They waved at Harry and sat down at another table to talk with each other.

"Yeah sure. Have a seat." Harry said as he took a croissant. Reaching for the butter, he and Draco's hands brushed each other. Blushing, Harry tried to act as if nothing had happened and continued to get the butter. He didn't notice Draco snatch his hand back and turn bright red. "So what are you doing today? I think I'm just gonna go relax by the lake and maybe go swimming or something."

"Well I don't have anything planned yet so if you don't mind I'll come with you. Blaise said he's taking Hermione to the Room of Requirement tonight for a special dinner," Draco rolled his eyes "and Pansy is taking Ron on a walk to see if he can finally get a clue and ask her out. So we're on our own today. They want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow though and I'm sure Ron and Hermione are going to want to go with you."

"Yah we're meeting at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes around 1 o'clock. I need some new clothes."

"I couldn't agree more. You can never have enough clothes. Hey, maybe I can come with you. I'm an expert shopper." He winked.

"Oh no. Pansy and Blaise warned me about you. If I go with you, I'll be there for hours." Harry grinned, finishing his breakfast and standing up.

"They always ruin all my fun." Draco grumbled, standing up with Harry. The truth was, he rather liked the idea of being with Harry for an entire day and helping him pick out clothes. Harry had some sense of style that he had recently developed, but Draco felt sure that he could improve the boy's wardrobe. He didn't have nearly enough green and black clothes, and he knew that Harry could really use more clothes, since he had only recently started shopping for himself and still had a closet full of Dudley's old clothes. "Come on Harry, it'll be fun." He pleaded.

Harry sighed. Draco knew he never said no when he scrunched his nose up like that and pouted. "Fine, but I refuse to put Hermione and Ron through such torture. I'll meet you at Gladrag's at 2:30."

"Gladrag's?" Draco scoffed. "I don't think so. I'll meet you there, but we're going to only the best quality stores. I know you have money Potter, just as much as I have, and we're not spending on cheap clothes."

"Okay, whatever." Harry did have as much money as Draco did, and could afford to buy as many clothes as he wanted to. He had, after all, inherited Sirius' fortune and his mom and dad's fortune, and they were two of the oldest, richest families in Britain. Besides the Malfoys, of course. "I'm gonna go get my swim trunks. Meet you at the glade?" The glade was a huge tree that hung over the grass and part of lake on the far side that nobody ever went to. It's branches created a closed in, private area with sunlight filtering in through the thick layer of leaves. It was their favorite place to go when it was hot because it created shade and no one could see through the leaves. That was where they got their privacy.

"Yeah. See you there." And Draco rushed down to the dungeons to get his own swim trunks. He couldn't wait to see Harry without a shirt on. It was their first time swimming together since they couldn't exactly go out swimming at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and risk being seen.

Fifteen minutes later Draco arrived at the glade to see Harry was already there, stretched out on the light green grass with his eyes closed, his hair waving gently in the soft breeze. He was wearing black swim trunks with green stripes down the sides. Draco caught his breath at the beautiful sight. Unfortunately he still had his shirt on but Draco resolved to fix that.

"Ready for a swim?" he asked, and Harry's eyes snapped open.

"Sure." He struggled to get his shirt off and then stretched. Draco stared at his friend as he raised his arms above his head and his defined muscled showed clearly on his tan body. Then he snapped out of it when Harry jumped into the water and made a gigantic splash that completely soaked Draco in his black swim trunks.

"Harry!" he protested as Harry resurfaced, laughing.

"Oh come on you were gonna get wet anyway!"

"A Malfoy gets wet when he decides to." He said arrogantly, knowing it would crack Harry up to hear him talking like he used to.

Sure enough, Harry stared, then threw his head back and laughed loudly. When he stopped, he asked innocently, "Would you mind handing me my wand, Draco?"

Eyeing the black haired teen suspiciously, knowing that Harry could do wandless magic just as good as himself, he cautiously took the wand off the ground and leaned over to give it to Harry. He shrieked as Harry grabbed his arm instead and yanked him into the water. Harry laughed when Draco spluttered indignantly then started to swim away when Draco lunged at him. A few minutes later Harry got tired and stopped with Draco's hand on his head ready to dunk him.

"Scared Potter?"

"You wish" and with that Harry was pushed under the water. He came up grinning like a maniac.

Several hours later they climbed out of the water exhausted and collapsed on the warm grass. They fell asleep with the afternoon sun shining through the canopy of leaves onto their faces. When they woke up they found themselves tangled together, with Draco's head nestled up against Harry's chest and Harry's arm wrapped around him. They immediately stammered apologies and stood up, disentangling each other. When they emerged from the glade a beautiful sunset was occurring. They sat down to watch it and then went inside, saying goodnight and going to their separate dorms.

But neither could fall asleep. They lay in bed, thinking of what an awesome day they had and how they had woken up laying practically on top of each other and how perfectly they had seemed to fit together. Eventually Harry gave up and went up to the Astronomy tower to watch the stars. He sat down in one of the window ledges, bracing himself with his legs against the other side so he wouldn't fall. Sighing, he watched a shooting star pass by and wished that he had the courage to tell Draco how he felt. Suddenly someone breathed right in his ear and he jumped, steadying himself against the window ledge.

"Bloody hell! Draco?"

The blond boy was leaning against the stone wall next to the window.

"Hey." Draco said softly. "I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither."

Suddenly they were much too close. Draco's breath ghosted across Harry's lips and he reached a hand up to touch the soft silver hair. "Draco." Harry breathed. Then Draco blushed and turned his head away.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered.

Bewildered, Harry leapt gracefully out of the window and took Draco's arm, stopping him. "Why?"

"I…I kind of…well I was going to…Ikindahavethissortacrushonyou." Draco said really fast.

"What?"

"Harry." Draco sighed. "I like you as more than a friend. It's ok I know you don't feel the same way about me its just that I had to tell you because I can't stand keeping secrets from you and tonight you just looked so good and I mean you look good every night but tonight I really wanted to kiss you but I won't since that would be weird for you and I really hope we can still be friends don't worry I wont act weird around you even if I think that I might love you and mphhh." He was cut off when Harry pressed his soft lips against his. Delighted, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and kissed him back. Harry's lips moved slowly against his mouth, probing with his tongue for entrance. Draco gave it immediately and almost groaned when Harry's tongue pushed up next to his. He tasted like cinnamon. When they finally broke apart gasping for breath, Harry grinned.

"You taste like strawberries."

"You taste like cinnamon…but Harry…what does this mean?"

"What do you want it to mean?" Harry asked, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Draco's waist.

"I…I want it to mean…that we're…together."

"Ok."

"Ok? That's it? You don't want to hide it?" Draco asked incredulously.

Harry looked worried. "No. Do you?"

"Well no its just…I don't know."

"Draco I really like you. I have for a long time. I want to be together and I don't want to hide it. I think…I think I might love you too."

The boys spent the rest of the night in the Astronomy tower, not caring if they got caught. They fell asleep under a blanket Draco summoned with wandless magic. Of course it didn't quite fit Draco's standards so Draco made a few adjustments to make it cleaner and warmer and fluffier but eventually the two snuggled up and slept soundly for the entire night. When they woke up they kissed goodbye and went back to their common rooms to get dressed and get ready for the day at Hogsmeade.

**A/N **OK people there's the get together, guess what comes next? Review and I'll update soon! And if you have any ideas about the smut scene tell me or if you have another idea for them to get together I might make an alternative chapter. But you must review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Here's the scene you have all been waiting for! This is my first smut scene I have actually posted so if it's bad, please go easy on me. I have absolutely no idea how good my smut writing is. If it turns out horrible, which I suspect it will, you can always review and tell me what I can do to make it better. Well here goes…

Chapter 3 

After lunch Harry, Hermione, and Ron made their way down to Hogsmeade. They went to a few stores to replenish their school supplies and then went for a snack and talked, catching up. Ron had apparently finally asked Pansy out and Hermione and Blaise spent the entire night in the Room of Requirement, doing who knows what (well we all know what but let's just leave it at that). Ron and Hermione were delighted that Draco and Harry were finally together. Apparently everybody else had seen it coming. They laughed and joked for a while and eventually went to the Weasley's store, where Fred and George welcomed them with a bombardment of new candies that did this and that. They all bought a little something, then Harry excused himself to go meet Draco at Gladrag's and Hermione and Ron went to meet Blaise and Pansy.

Unable to contain his excitement, Harry practically ran to the store to find Draco leaning up against the store looking like a Greek god. He walked over to Harry and gave him a long kiss. When they tore themselves apart Harry gasped, "Well somebody missed me."

Draco grinned. "Come on let's get you some clothes."

Grumbling good-naturedly about overenthusiastic boyfriends, Harry allowed himself to be dragged through the crowds to an expensive looking clothing store. Once inside, Draco started pulling things off the racks and tossing them into Harry's arms. When they were full he threw Harry into a dressing room and told him to show him everything he tried on.

After an hour of trying things on, Harry was already getting tired.

"Dracooooooo," he whined. "Can we pleeeeease stop now? I can't even figure out how to put these on."

Amused, Draco warned, "Don't make me come in there Harry. And besides it's a simple shirt."

"Its not the shirt it's these ridiculous pants. There are so many bloody pockets I cant tell which way is up and which way is down."

Sighing, Draco entered the dressing room to find Harry struggling with a pair of green cargo pants. He was wearing only an unbuttoned black shirt over a green form-fitting tank top and black boxers with little snitches flying all around them. Draco blushed as heat rushed to his groin. "Here let me help you wish that." He took the pants from Harry and untangled them and handed them back.

Exasperated, Harry pulled them on, and then turned around to show Draco.

"Nice." Draco commented, admiring his work. Harry immediately began to strip to change back into his old clothes.

"Great. These were the last ones. Can we go now?"

"Absolutely not!" Draco exclaimed. "There are several more stores I was planning on bring you to."

Harry groaned as he pulled off the shirt and pants and searched for his own clothing among the various piles of shirts, pants, and dress robes that Draco had insisted Harry try on since he never knew when he would need them for something and he was sure his old dress robes didn't fit him anymore.

"Harry!" Draco stammered. "You don't just start changing right in front of me!"

"Why not?" asked Harry, amused. "We're going out now. You've seen me naked before, Draco."

"Well…" Draco hedged. "You're just too tempting." He finally spit out.

"Oh." Harry looked genuinely surprised. He looked down to pull on his pants when suddenly a warm hand stopped him and spun him around to kiss him passionately.

"I know what I want to do when we get back." Draco whispered huskily into Harry's ear, his hot mouth teasing his earlobe.

"Oh y-yeah?" Harry shivered. He slid his hands up Draco's shirt. "Well so do I. But-" he pulled away. "We have to finish shopping first."

"Fine." Draco pouted. "Let's go."

Harry laughed. Now he knew how to get Draco to hurry up with his shopping.

Many hours later, Harry and Draco burst into Harry's dorm carrying an uncountable amount of shrunken shopping bags that they placed in Harry's trunk. Instead of going to the Great Hall for dinner they decided to eat in the Room of Requirement.

After they ate they leaned back in their chairs, stuffed. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, and then Harry got up to stretch. His shirt lifted above the line of his pants, showing some skin. Draco watched with half closed eyes as Harry sat back down and dipped a strawberry into some whipped cream and stuck it in his mouth. Then he sucked the cream off of it and pulled it back out, putting more whipped cream on it and flicking a pink tongue out to lick the cream off. Draco's breath came out heavier when Harry finally at the strawberry and looked up at Draco, making eye contact and licking his lips. Then Harry was knocked backwards as Draco pounced. Eagerly he wrapped his arms around the other boy and pulled their bodies closer together. Stopping for breath, Harry leaned back with his head on the floor and asked Draco, "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure in my life" he responded. Hesitating he asked, "Um, not to be too personal or anything but…"

"Draco you don't get much more personal than what we're about to be. No I'm not a virgin. Are you?" At Draco's shake of the head he grinned. "Good. I wasn't planning on being gentle. And then a bed appeared behind them and Draco lifted Harry up onto it, smothering his uncovered skin with kissed.

"And who said you were going to top?" Draco asked as he slid a hand up Harry's shirt and tweaked a nipple.

Arching into the touch, Harry gasped out, "Fine. This time you can top. But next time I'm topping."

Nodding his agreement Draco straddled Harry and quickly shrugged out of his shirt, then pulled off Harry's. Then Harry pulled Draco down for another kiss, unlike all the ones they had shared before. This one was fiery and needy instead of soft and gentle. But both kisses were filled with love.

"Wait!" Harry stopped Draco.

Alarmed, Draco looked at Harry. "What?" he said, slightly panicked.

"I want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too." Draco whispered. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Harry emphasized his point by thrusting his hips up to rub against Draco's prominent erection. Draco grinded his groin into Harry's, circling his hips slowly while showering Harry's face with butterfly kisses. Harry groaned when Draco reached a hand down to rub against Harry's erection through his pants.

"Too…many clothes." Harry growled.

Draco waved his unoccupied hand and all their clothes vanished and landed on the floor in a neat folded pile. Harry moaned as Draco continued to rub his erection now with no barriers between his hand Harry's cock.

"Draco…" Harry moaned.

Draco summoned some lube and coated his fingers with it. Harry squirmed when one finger made its way into his hole.

"Draco! Ohhhh fuck that feels good. More…ahhh!"

Draco pushed two more fingers in and Harry pushed himself down onto Draco's hand as he finger-fucked him.

"Faster…Dracooo I'm gonna come!" at those words Draco pulled out his fingers and thrust his cock in. After giving time for Harry to adjust, Draco slowly began to rock his hips, and then pump in and out.

"Oh fuck Harry you're so tight!" he moaned.

"Ohhhhh Merlin fuck me! So good…. so…close…ahhh….faster Draco! Harder!"

Draco thrust harder and faster until finally Harry shuddered and came all over Draco's hand. As Harry's muscled convulsed around Draco's cock he released too and rolled quickly off Harry to collapse on the bed.

"Wow." Draco commented.

"That was amazing." Harry agreed. "I love you." He kissed Draco gently on the nose.

"I love you too."

They cast quick cleaning charms and fell fast asleep. A few hours later Harry woke up to Draco tracing patterns on his stomach.

"Ready for another go?" Draco smirked.

"Yeah…but this time, it's my turn." Harry grinned.

**A/N** So anyone want to see Harry's turn? Let me know how that was…I'm sure it was probably horrible but review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Well you guys said you wanted another chapter so here's chapter 4 of my supposed-to-be-oneshot. Not that I mind. This story was much easier to write than Wildfire Flames since the plot is so much simpler. And its fun! OK go ahead and read, and once again, review if you want another chapter (although I was planning on this one being my last, unless you all want it to become longer or a real story or something) or if you have any tips for my writing or if you just liked it. Thanks!

Last time… 

"Ready for another go?" Draco smirked.

"Yeah…but this time, it's my turn." Harry grinned.

Chapter 4 

"Fine." Draco grumbled, secretly excited to find out how good a top Harry was.

Harry leaned slowly towards Draco's face to kiss him softly on the lips. He moaned when Draco opened his mouth to let him explore his strawberry flavored mouth. Draco sighed in delight as he felt a warm tongue slip in and massage his own. He loved the taste of Harry's mouth. He couldn't get enough of the addicting cinnamon flavor. The kiss grew more passionate and soon Draco threaded his fingers through Harry's ebony locks as Harry ran his hands up and down Draco's torso. His flesh grew hot where Harry touched it. He traced one finger lightly down his spine and used the other to gently tweak his nipple. Harry moved his hot mouth away from Draco's and licked a circle around the other nipple, then sucking slowly on it. Draco gasped when he felt his boyfriend caress his arse cheeks and dip his fingers into the crack in between. Moving his body so that it was on top of Draco but not suffocating him, he continued to stimulate Draco's upper body with his mouth while his hands ran over his cock. The blond boy arched into the touch, gasping, "Harry!"

Harry smirked at this and touched the head of his cock. Draco tossed and turned his head with need. "Merlin Harry! Touch me!" he groaned. His eyes closed in pleasure when long, warm fingers finally wrapped around his cock. He slid his hand slowly up and down the shaft, teasing Draco, who tried to thrust up into his hand to create more friction for his aching member. In desperation he grasped Harry's own erection and stroked it vigorously. Harry immediately gasped and let go of Draco, instead adjusting their bodies so their groins were aligned. He slowly pushed himself up against Draco so that their erections collided. Both boys arched their backs and began to rub against each other. Harry humped faster against his lover until Draco managed to say, "Gods Harry you sure know how to turn a guy on. If we keep going like this I'm going to cum soon." They grinded faster and harder, feeling the pleasure course through them until Draco finally said, "Stop!"

Harry immediately slowed, eyes worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Draco smiled reassuringly. "I just don't want to cum like this."

"Oh." Looking relieved, Harry grinned and removed his body from Draco's.

"Hey!" Draco protested.

"Don't worry. This is only the beginning. By the end of this, you'll never want me to bottom again." Harry's grin widened.

"We'll see about tha- ohmygod!" Draco's snort of disbelief turned into a loud moan when Harry leaned down and licked the underside of his cock. Harry closed his mouth around it and sucked harder until Draco threw his head back, moaning.

"Oh my god Harry! Oh…so good…fuck Harry I love you so much don't stop!" Harry bobbed his head between his legs, the sight of Draco's flushed face and closed eyes with his slightly parted pink lips almost enough to make him cum right there. Suddenly Draco began to thrust into his mouth and Harry had to hold his hips down. Right before Draco was about to cum, he stopped and lay next to Draco. Before Draco could say anything, he inserted a finger into his opening and twisted it slowly, trying not to cause him any pain.

"Fuck Harry I'm not a porcelain doll! More please!" his demand turned into a plea for more halfway through his sentence. Harry smiled and obliged by putting two more fingers in and curling them to hit Draco's sweet spot.

"Oh…feels so good…don't stop…Harry please" Draco begged, pushing down on the fingers fucking him.

This was what Harry had been waiting for. He finger-fucked Draco for a minute more until Draco was crying out with need.

"Harry….Harry please" he practically sobbed.

"What Draco? Tell me what you want." Harry teased in a husky voice. If Draco didn't answer soon, he might have to just plunge right into him and ride him. It was so tempting and Harry had never had such an intense, hard erection. Watching Draco squirm was the most erotic thing he had ever witnessed.

"Harry...fuck. Just fuck me. Please! Do it now…uhhhhh…so good…hurry Harry."

Harry couldn't hold back any longer. He put lube on his cock and fingers and quickly plunged a few fingers in again to make sure Draco was ready, then thrust his cock in. Straining to hold himself back, he stopped to check that Draco was ok.

"More Harry! Oh fuck that feels good. Fill my ass with your cock! Ahhhh…so close. More please...ohhh"

Harry figured Draco was all right when he started to rock his hips back and forth urgently. He placed his hands on Draco's hips and pulled their bodies closer together. He pulled out until just the tip of his head was still in, then thrust back in. He started a slow rhythm.

"Fuck you're so tight Draco!" he groaned, thrusting in faster. "ohhhhhh it feels so good."

"Faster Harry! Fuck me harder! I'm so….close…ahhhhh!" stars erupted behind Draco's closed eyes when Harry's cock hit his sweet spot. Harry made sure to hit that spot every time, and Draco went dizzy with pleasure. Harry thrust faster and harder, going deep into Draco.

"I'm gonna cum Harry!!! I'm so close…"

Hearing this, Harry thrust even faster and pounded into Draco. He felt a warm tingle start in his stomach and spread until his nerves felt like they were on fire. His thrusts became more erratic until Draco's muscles convulsed around his cock as he came. Harry couldn't hold it any longer and came inside Draco at the same time, his scream mingling with Draco's until they collapsed together, still shuddering from their hard orgasm.

"That," Draco gasped out as Harry pulled out of him. "Was the best sex I have ever had in my life."

Nodding, Harry agreed, exhausted. He cast a clean up charm and mumbled "I love you." Before falling fast asleep still on top of Draco.

Draco wrapped his arms around his best friend, his lover, and his boyfriend, and replied with, "I love you too." Before also falling asleep with a content smile on his beautiful face.

**A/N **OK! I'm done! I'm kinda sad but…oh well. Now I get to work on my other fics. It seems like I have so many plots to write out all of a sudden. Ideas just keep coming to me and I have to do them all. Anyways, review and let me know how that was! Hopefully better than the last one. I was also thinking of maybe adding yet ANOTHER chapter where they get engaged. Let me know if you think that's a good idea. Ok well, I wont keep you any longer. Go ahead and review, you know you wanna!

-nightsummer


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N **so thanks to _fifespice_ I have decided to add another shower scene, where they actually do something. And I put a bit of a plot in there…ya know, something other than smut…not too much tho, haha. Review and tell me whatcha think.

After the Game

A week later Harry and the rest of his team stepped out onto the Quidditch field with grins on their faces. Harry looked across the pitch to see the Slytherins also step onto the field with their tall, blond captain. He waved cockily and mounted his broomstick. Draco waved back and followed suit. Both teams soared into the air and waited for the Snitch to be released, along with the Quaffle and the Bludgers. The game flew into action with all the Houses cheering for their respective teams.

"Aaaaand they're off!" shouted Seamus Finnegan, the new Quidditch announcer. "This ought to be quite the game! This week, the Slytherins beat Ravenclaw and the Gryffindors beat the Hufflepuffs and now its time to face off! I bet there's gonna be one hell of a party tonight at the winner's House!"

"This is going to be a very interesting game, people. Hogwart's newest hottest couple up against each other! Who saw that coming? Bet that broke many girls' hearts…Hogwart's most wanted bachelors snatched up…by each other, no less! Ow! Sorry Professor!" Seamus grinned unrepentantly.

"What's this? I think Potter's seen the Snitch! Malfoy is on his tail! Ohhh, and a Bludger hit the Snitch right on…They've lost sight of it now. Potter's team is really on it this year! Whew, look at Ginny Weasley go! Aaaaand she scores! She's one hot redhead! Hey Ginny, want to go out this weekend? Ow! Sorry Professor." Seamus waved at Ginny who waved back and mouthed 'Sure'.

"Zabini's got the Quaffle…didn't know he could play this well, actually…he shoots…wow what an arm…and the older Weasley blocks with a tricky flick of his broom! Way to go Ron! Now Thomas has got the Quaffle…Parkinson and Zabini fly up on either side…oooh, Parkinson grabs it right out of his hands…but Ginny saves the day again, what an amazing girl, folks! She passes to Longbottom…dunno if that was wise, no offense Neville. Wait, wait, Longbottom is flying straight towards Dominic Barry of Slytherin…and Barry has got quite a look on his face…Longbottom isn't slowing down…they're gonna crash!" Everyone rose halfway out of their seats in anticipation "Wow! Did you all see that! That was amazing!" The entire population of Hogwarts screamed and cheered loudly. "Longbottom flew straight at Barry, then jumped OFF his broom and flew over Barry, miraculously landing back on his broom and passing to Ginny, who then scored! That was a move worthy of Potter! Potter must be the best captain ever if he could teach Longbottom a trick like that, no offense Neville!"

"Harry is circling the pitch, using those brilliant green eyes to search for the tiny golden Snitch. Malfoy is on the other side of the pitch…oh he's seen the Snitch…Potter saw it too…they're racing so fast they're a blur…where'd they go? Did anyone see what happened? Oh, there they are…they had to actually circle outside the bounds of the pitch to get that bloody Snitch…bloody hell they've both got a hold of it! This has never happened before folks…what are they going to do?" Seamus leaned to the side to listen to his Head of House. "Ok folks, Professor here has told me that in this case a tie is called and a rematch should be scheduled," he had to raise his voice over the crowd murmuring unhappily "regardless of which team had the lead. Even if Gryffindor could've won." He added quickly before Professor McGonagall could take away his microphone.

Both teams landed and shook hands, their captains smirking at each other.

"See you in the locker room…_Malfoy_" Harry murmured while holding Draco's hand a little longer than necessary.

"You can count on it, _Potter_" Draco replied with a look of great anticipation on his face.

They walked to the locker rooms and waited for everyone to finish showering before they changed.

"You coming mate?" Ron clapped Harry's shoulder.

"Nah, I'll hang around here for a bit," he said with a meaningful look at Draco.

"Ah. I see. Well then see ya around!" Ron said hastily, already walking out with the rest of the team.

"Go any faster and you might trip!" Harry laughed as he stripped his sweaty uniform off.

"Don't want to keep Pansy waiting!" Ron chuckled back over his shoulder.

"Oomph!" Harry's lungs let out a whoosh of air when his naked blonde lover pressed his own naked body up against the cold locker.

"I haven't had a good fuck in nearly a week," Draco murmured against Harry's lips. "I am in desperate need of tender, loving care."

"Really? Well maybe I can help," he gasped out, now sporting a raging hard-on.

"Perhaps…" Draco dropped his mouth to his black-haired lover's nipple and sucked gently, twirling his tongue around it.

Harry groaned. "I need to take a shower first, love" he said reluctantly.

"Fine," Draco pouted. Then he brightened. "You can fuck me in the shower!"

Harry looked amused. "I thought you wanted to top."

"Well…I suppose…just one more time…you can top. You're ok at it, anyways." Draco said nonchalantly.

"Really? Aww, how sweet." Harry stepped into the shower and turned the hot water on. "Hand me my shampoo?"

Draco tossed him the bottle and stepped in next to him. Harry opened the bottle of shampoo and massaged it into his scalp, then started to rinse it off. He was interrupted when Draco softly cleared his throat and gave him a glare, which Harry correctly interpreted as a seductive, I-want-you-to-fuck-me-until-I-come-so-hard-I-can-barely-move-afterwards glare rather than an I-am-really-fucking-mad-at-you glare.

Draco took a quick moment to appreciate his boyfriend's lithe body, then stepped closer and wrapped his arms around him, slyly slipping his leg in next to Harry's hard cock. Harry moaned when he felt the hot flesh touching his even hotter member. He tucked his leg in next to Draco's and rubbed it lightly, bending forward to press his lips against Draco's soft lips. Their tongues battled and Harry won, rubbing his pink tongue against the smooth top of Draco's mouth, producing moans and groans from deep within the blonde's throat.

Draco wrapped his long legs around Harry's waist and grinded their erections together. Harry backed up against the wet shower wall for support and moaned, closing his eyes. He put his arms around the body wrapped around his and cupped his arse cheeks, gently pressing against his hole. The movement made Draco squirm.

"Harreeeeeee," Draco whined. Harry chuckled and gently unwrapped Draco's legs from around him.

"Shhhh," Harry murmured against Draco's lips, slowly journeying south to grasp his boyfriend's straining erection.

"Ahhh…that's so good Harry…I love you so much," Draco gasped, gripping Harry's black hair in his long fingers.

"You know," Harry said between pressing butterfly kisses to Draco's dusky nipples "I have only had the pleasure of tasting you once."

"Wha…?" Draco asked incoherently. Harry replied by moving quickly down to lick at the head of Draco's cock, causing him to gasp loudly and buck his hips towards that heavenly tongue. Harry fondled Draco's balls with his hands, rolling them gently. He licked once more at the treat in front of him, then wrapped his lips firmly around it and suckled lightly.

"Oh Merlin…Harry…_Harry_…gods that's so good…fuck," Draco thrust his hips enthusiastically at the tight, wet heat enveloping him.

Harry suddenly released Draco's cock from his mouth, only to turn him around and lick his crack with one broad stroke of his tongue.

"Ahhh," Draco cried, his head falling back, his mouth opening in silent pleasure. Harry slowly, torturously, pierced Draco's opening with his tongue, still stroking Draco's shaft with his hands.

"Harry!" Draco shouted, bucking his hips in a frenzied attempt to get more of Harry's tongue inside of him. His anal muscles began to tighten around the wet muscle inside him. Harry responded by stopping all movement and turning Draco back around to kiss him passionately.

Draco responded eagerly, swiping his tongue over Harry's smooth lips. He reached a hand down to play with Harry's balls, making Harry groan and roll his hips into Draco's. Draco cried out and grinded harder, pleasure humming through his body. He gently twisted Harry's nipples with his free hand, knowing that was one of Harry's sweet spots. Sure enough, Harry groaned louder and, using the hot water from the shower as lubrication, stuck a finger into Draco's hole.

"Uhhh…" Draco pushed back against the fingers pleasuring him. Harry added another one and stretched the opening. "Oh gods Harry…so good…please…please Harry…I need…ohhhhhhh…Harry fuck…oh fuckkkkk." He rocked against Harry's hand.

Harry added a third finger and brushed Draco's prostate. Draco's hips bucked wildly and he shouted out his lover's name.

"Ahhh! Harry! Oh gods Harry… I need you in me…please fuck me…please Harry." Draco's hand convulsed around Harry's cock. Harry groaned and thrusted against Draco once more. He wanted to fuck Draco so badly. But first, he had an idea.

"D-Draco," he tried. He cleared his throat. "Draco!"

"W-what?" Draco stuttered, lost in ecstasy.

"Have you ever thought of having a threesome?"

"Oh gods Harry…I love you so much…only you…" Draco told him honestly.

"Yes…I love you too," Harry replied tenderly, rubbing his groin into Draco's "…but that doesn't mean we have to have a boring sex life."

"Harry, love, I would hardly call this boring," Draco answered. "But…I'll admit I used to fuck Blaise quite often…I suppose we could try…I know he would be willing…only if you want to love."

"Wellll…" Harry deliberated. "I love it when you fuck me, but I love fucking you more. And I know you do too…don't even try to argue." He said at the rebellious look on his boyfriend's face. "I thought having a threesome every once in a while could solve that."

"Ok then…but how are we going to get Zabini here in time…and what about Hermione…I'm already so close," Draco pushed harder against the fingers fucking his hole for emphasis.

"Wellll…" Harry hesitated.

"There's no need," a new voice drawled from around the corner. A second later, a very naked and extremely aroused Blaise Zabini walked into plain view. "Mione said she's fine with this as long as it's only once in a while…and as long as she can join sometimes." He chuckled.

"Oh gods…" Draco was too aroused to even complain at the fact that his lover and his best friend/old fuck buddy had made this decision behind his back.

"I see I'm going to have to make this quick," Blaise joked. "Draco's already on the verge of coming. Thanks for waiting so long Potter." He said sarcastically.

"I'm sure you kept yourself…occupied." Harry said suggestively.

"Hello! Can we please get on with this! I'm quite ready for somebody to fuck me now!" Draco yelled.

The two dark-haired boys chuckled and Blaise came over to them, pressing them against the wall. Draco whimpered in anticipation. Blaise quickly kissed Draco gently on the lips and rocked his hips into Harry's leg. Harry groaned and rubbed his leg against the boy's erection. "Zabini…ugh…fuck me."

"Anxious, are we?" Blaise laughed. Draco growled and Blaise removed his lips from Draco's neck and moved to Harry's back, slowly sliding his fingers down the wet, tan shoulders towards his bare arse. He rubbed gently against Harry's hole, then entered a finger into the tight muscle. Harry whimpered and thrust back, his ass eating greedily against the intruder there. Harry suddenly removed his fingers from Draco's arse and turned him around. He thrust slowly into Draco, causing Draco to scream in pleasure and grind his arse against the hips pressed against him. Blaise got the point and finished stretching Harry, carefully avoiding the Golden Boy's prostate.

"Blaise…" Harry groaned "Just fuck me already! Ah!" he shouted as Blaise shoved himself into Harry's tight hole, groaning.

"Hold…on…" he grunted, grabbing someone's wand off the wet shower floor and conjuring a dildo to slide into his own hole. He charmed it to obey his commands and left it there, thrusting lightly into him. He dropped the wand and thrust forcefully into Harry. Harry thrust into Draco as well, and all three boys shouted in pleasure.

"Oh gods Harry…so fucking good…move Harry...fuck me hard and long!" Draco whimpered, almost crying with need.

"Blaise…fuck me hard…oh fuck…so close…faster! OH FUCK!" Harry screamed as Blaise finally thrust in and out as fast as he could, pounding forcefully against Harry's prostate, which had had no contact until that moment. Harry gasped, then thrust hard into Draco, who was shaking in pleasure and whimpering nonstop.

"Harry…oh gods…so good…so fucking close…faster…harder…oh gods Harry…HARDER!" Draco cried out when Harry's cock hit his prostate softly.

"Harder!" Blaise commanded his dildo, screaming when it slammed into him. "Faster…oh my god…close…ahhh…fuck…fuck my hole…yes…yessss…hit my prostate," he hissed, giving Harry an idea.

As all the boys moved rhythmically together, Harry wrapped his hands around Draco's cock and continued to hit his prostate as hard and as fast as he could. Each of the boys were shivering with pleasure, being fucked and also having their own cocks enveloped in warm, tight heat or, in Draco's case, Harry's hand. The hot water flowed over their over stimulated bodies, and then Harry began to speak…in Parseltongue.

Blaise and Draco both screamed and felt their release coming hard and fast. Blaise thrust even harder against Harry's prostate and all the boys came hard, shouting each other's names hoarsely. They had the longest orgasm any of them had ever had and then collapsed on the floor. Blaise pulled out his dildo but left his cock in Harry's arse, too tired to move. Harry fell asleep with his cock still in Draco, and the other boys soon followed. They woke up a minute later when the water began to turn cold and stumbled out onto the dry bath mat and fell back asleep.

**A/N **Well! That was a bit longer than I planned…but they're so hot…I hope you all enjoy it! Review, please!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** I wanted to tell everyone that before I had the sequel Immersed under the category complete because for some reason the site wouldn't let me put it under in-progress, and that now I've tried and it will let me, but I'm going to keep it under complete because it's really not necessary to keep reading. The ending could be read as a sort of cliffhanger anyways. Don't worry though, I'm not quite finished with this little plot-bunny! Please read the sequel, I just updated and there's two chapters now! I love reviews, I respond to them so well, honestly. Well, enjoy!


End file.
